The Demon Within Season Four: Forgotten Memories
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Kairi Lumina. A bright, sweet woman who aids the Protectors in their fight against evils that befall Domino. But when memories of her past begin to haunt her, will she be able to cope with them, or will her friends suffer if she isn't saved?
1. Prologue: Silent Memories

I finally came up with season four for the Demon Within Saga! Kairi has memories of her life when she was a child with her brother, father, and mother. Will she be able to cope with them while her friends fight demons? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

The Protectors hated to see Chihiro and Haku leave Domino, but they knew that they would return someday. They all sat at Burger World, where children ran around the playground, balls from the ball pit flying everywhere inside the enclosed happy area. Kairi's eyes avoided contact with the others as she sipped her drink. Too many memories flowed through her mind from long ago, when she was just a child living with her mother, father, and her brother, Sephiroth.

"You okay, Kairi?" Joey asked, looking over into her avoiding eyes. She stood up, and walked off, her arms crossed, and her eyes giving off a cold stare. "What's eating her?" As she looked out the window, cold rain splattered against the window, bringing forth one of her memories from her childhood. A frightening, haunting memory that scarred her forever.

-**Flashback**-

Kairi and Sephiroth were sitting together in a large playroom, thousands of toys piled high above them. Sephiroth, around 13, and Kairi, 6, looked all around them before Kairi spoke.

"Sephiroth, where did Mommy go?" she inquired, her bright sapphire eyes giving off a radiant glow. "Is she coming back?" Sephiroth closed his eyes before replying.

"She's not coming back, so keep quiet about it," he muttered, standing up from the marble floor. Kairi chased after him, her blonde hair tossing behind her. A loud clap of thunder broke the silence, startling Kairi through her chase after her brother.

"When is she coming back, big brother?" she asked again, giving her brother puppy eyes. Sephiroth turned towards her, his eyes glowing with rage.

"I told you that she's not coming back, you insolent brat!" he roared, slapping her face, another clap of thunder piercing the air through Kairi's silent sobs. "Now, leave me alone, or else I'll kill you." With that being said, he walked off, leaving Kairi alone, rain falling down the window, reflecting her sorrow.

-**End flashback**-

Kairi sorrowfully looked out the window, her younger self staring back at her, the rain appearing like tears flowing down her face. A red hand mark was still upon her cheek. The older Kairi reached up, and touched her left cheek. It hurt. She held her head, buried her face into her arms, and sobbed. The pattering of the rain stifled her sobs.

Was this a good intro? What will happen as more memories infiltrate Kairi's mind? Find out in chapter two!

Review please!


	2. Thieves

The second chapter of The Demon Within Season Four is now underway! Kairi, after having her first memory of her past, tries to cope with it, and tries not to have anymore memories. But can she succeed, or will they consume her? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Kilnorc owns his OC, Brian. Thank you.

"Man, that rain's coming down hard," Joey muttered, hanging up his rain jacket on the coat hanger near the game shop's door. The others followed suit, Brian starting up a fire with some newspapers and a starter log. Soon, bright flames erupted from the fireplace, filling the shop with the warm light. Kairi's hands were balled up between her knees, the fire reflecting in her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw Brian looking down at her.

"You okay?" he asked, but she quickly stood up, grabbed a black hooded sweater, and raced out the door, nearly in tears. The rain was pouring harder, thunder and lightening mixing in with the bright lights of the city. Her footsteps pounded the cement as she ran, her breathing raspy and weak. She slipped through a puddle, and fell hard onto the ground. Tears ran down her cheeks as another memory ran through her mind.

-**Flashback**-

Kairi walked down the street, licking an ice cream cone happily. She didn't notice that two shady figures were watching her as she skipped along. She made her way down a dark alley, where she always went on her way home, when the two figures stepped in front of her. One of them knocked the cone away from her while the other dug around his pocket for something.

"Where do you think you're going, little girl?" the first one hissed, pulling off a smug grin, his teeth rotting from tooth decay. She began to back away, but the other thief blocked her path. "Why not come with us?" She felt the firm grip of the first man, trying to place his hand over her mouth, but she kicked him in the shins and dashed past the first man. They grew angered and began to chase after her, the second man pulling out a pistol. Gunshots rang out as he tried to shoot her, but she noticed her home in the distance.

"Don't think that you can stop us, little brat!" the first man laughed, not noticing that he bumped into another man, where Kairi was cowering behind. "Who are you?" The man's lips curled into a smile as he pulled out a long sword, and slashed at both of the men, killing them instantly. Kairi looked up into his eyes, but he looked away.

"Thank you, Sephiroth," she whispered, racing into the house. Her brother looked over at her, and chuckled.

"Poor fool," he muttered. _Just like I planned._

-**End Flashback**-

Kairi sat on the ground, rain beating onto her sweater. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Yami looking down upon her. He held out his hand, and helped her to her feet.

"Why did you run off?" he asked, his face covered with crystal rain droplets. She shrugged, and they raced off back to the game shop.

"I just have a lot on my mind, Atem," she whispered, calling him his real name. He gasped, and walked ahead of her.

What will happen as demon begin to invade Domino? Will Kairi have to deal with both the demons and her memories? Find out in chapter three!

Review please!


	3. Deadly Cross

Sorry about the long wait. The third chapter of The Demon Within Season Four is now underway! As demons begin to invade Domino, will Kairi's memories distract her from helping the other Protectors? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the Demon Within Saga. Thank you.

Kairi sat in front of the fireplace as more rain beat down upon the city. The heavens were worried about something, and the rain reflected their fear. Yami looked out the window and noticed this.

"The Gods need our help," he whispered, picking up his sword that he received from Inuyasha, a half-demon prince. "Let's go, Protectors." Everyone grabbed their weapons, save for Kairi, that is. The fire reflected in her eyes, knowing that another memory was beginning to appear.

-**Flashback**-

Kairi stood in the middle of the streets, Sephiroth standing behind her, waiting for someone. Three figures stood on the other end of the street, carrying guns. A bright green light was on their foreheads. One of them had spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes; the second one had red hair and grey-blue eyes, while the last one had a muscular body, blonde hair, and dark navy eyes. Sephiroth grinned evilly, but Kairi didn't see. He walked towards the three men, greeting them by bowing.

"Well, what have we got here?" said the first one with an Australian accent, peering down at Kairi. "Why did you bring her?"

"You know why, Valon," the third man replied in a deep voice, scaring Kairi out of her wits. "You also know that Sephiroth here works with Master Dartz." Valon leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Besides, this girl here plays an important role, you two," the middle one piped up. "So, don't screw this up!"

"You'd better watch yourself, Alister," Sephiroth warned, holding his sword up to his chin. "Or else you will be taken by the Orichalcos, just like your family!" Alister stopped dead, hearing this. Sephiroth grinned wider, for he knew that Alister hated hearing about his family's capture. Sephiroth took hold of Kairi's right hand, and held it up to the third man, the palm facing the frightened girl.

"Do it, Rafael," the older brother ordered, the third man cocking his gun. Instead of a bullet, a strange symbol fired out of the weapon, and landed onto her hand. It burned in pain as the three Orichalcos wielders laughed evilly. She looked down long enough just to see what the symbol was. It was a black cross, surrounded with a mysterious aura.

"You be careful, now," Valon laughed, hopping onto his motorcycle, as did the others. "That there is very powerful magic." With a roar, the engines kicked to life, and they sped off, the cross burning in pain once again. Sephiroth just stared down at her, grinning wickedly at her pain. Tears flowed from her eyes.

-**End flashback**-

Kairi removed the glove on her right hand, and looked down at the cross. Around it, her skin had disappeared from the burning pain that it caused her. Although the others never saw, every time she was angered, her hand burned in pain, as though it was placed into a fireplace. She stood up, placed the glove back onto her hand, and walked out the door. Above her, a man stood on the roof of a large building, a black wing on his right side. Below, a black wing appeared on the left side of Kairi's back, and she flew off, the man scanning her with piercing green eyes.

"Fool," he muttered, walking away swiftly. "Your memories shall consume you."

Who could that man be, and what does the cross really mean? Find out in chapter four!

Review please!


	4. Capture

The fourth chapter of The Demon Within Season Four is now underway! Who could be watching Kairi from above while the others fight demons? Could it have something to do with her past? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Kairi landed in the middle of Domino Square, where the other Protectors were fighting off thousands of demons. Yami had killed many with his sword, while Brian shot at them with two shotguns. Kairi landed near them, and pulled out her sword.

"About time you showed up!" Joey teased, but Kairi ignored him, giving him a cold stare. "What's wrong with you?" She just shook her head, and began to fight the demons, not noticing one of them come up behind her. It grabbed her wrists, keeping her sword in place. Above them, the same figure that watched her before, watched her now, an evil grin spreading across its face.

"Reveal her memories, and drive her insane," it hissed to the demons, who nodded. "If they think she's crazy, they'll abandon her, and leave her forever." The demon lifted a clawed finger to her forehead, a bright emerald light appearing. Her eyes became blank as she just stood there, time frozen.

_"You think you can succeed in life?" Sephiroth asked bitterly, glaring down at Kairi, who was sobbing into the helm of his cloak. "You're wrong, you insolent fool." _

_"You're pathetic, weak, and full of doubt!"_

_"Surrender to the darkness, and save your soul!"_

"NEVER!" she cried, kicking the demon holding her in the face, destroying it. The memories began to fade, but the words stayed. "Sephiroth, you're the fool." Joey looked over at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Kairi?" he asked, but she thought that he was Sephiroth. She slashed at him, a long gash in his chest. He groaned in pain, and fell to the ground.

"Get out of here, Pharaoh," Brian muttered, the demons disappearing from their view. They turned, and walked off, the figure from above floating down towards Kairi and the unconscious Joey.

"Your friends believe that you're crazy, and this proves it," it hissed, placing its sword near her chin. "Now, come with me, or else you'll die in the shadows." Its emerald eyes glowed, and Kairi fell, unconscious. The glow continued, and a portal appeared beside the figure.

"You called for me?" a voice asked, and another figure appeared. This one had dark green hair and green eyes. He wore a white and blue shirt.

"Take Kairi to the dungeon, Haku," the master whispered darkly. "And make sure that her friends don't follow." Haku bowed, and a red light outlined the unconscious girl. She floated in midair as Haku disappeared back through the portal. The master's wing twitched as he flew off, smiling wickedly.

"You shall die, Kairi," it laughed.

Who could be wanting Kairi? And why is Haku working for him? Find out in chapter five!

Review please!


	5. An Unexpected Ally

The fifth chapter of The Demon Within Season Four is now underway! The strange stalker has kidnapped Kairi, along wit Haku's help! But why? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the Demon Within Saga. Thank you.

Crimson eyes fluttered open, everything in a blur. Kairi could tell that she was in chains, her arms hung up over her head. The lower part of her body was slumped on the cold stone floor, her clothing torn. Strange chattering was heard from up the stairs of the dungeon as two demons entered, carrying a bowl of a foul smelling liquid and another bowl of sour oatmeal.

"Enjoy your meal, worm," the first demon hissed, the two of them setting the bowls in front of her. Then, sneering, they left, slamming the door behind them. She looked down at the horrible food, and pushed it away with her foot. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she struggled to break the chains. She closed her eyes, knowing that she had failed herself. Lowering her head, she was just about to give up hope when the door opened again. This time, it was Haku, slowly making his way down the steps. He stood by her, watching her lift her head up to him.

"You okay?" he asked her, holding up a silver key. A smile spread across her face as he released the locks of the chains. She rubbed her wrists, which were now red.

"Why are you here, Haku?" she inquired, but he didn't answer. Taking her by her right hand, which was now burning in pain from the cross, he led her up the stairs, thousands of demons staring them down in rage.

"THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" one of them yelled, but Kairi delivered a karate kick, knocking off its head to the floor. The demons formed a circle around Kairi and Haku, crimson eyes delivering painful blows to Kairi's right hand. She grasped her hand in pain, groaning. The demons laughed at this, but Kairi recomposed herself, and pushed herself up. Noticing a pillar in the middle of the room, she leapt forward, the demons following. Gripping the pillar, she began to kick and flail in the air, seeming to run on the demon's faces. (Think like in The Matrix, the fight between Neo and the Smith clones) She leapt off the pillar, unsheathing her sword. Haku transformed into his dragon form, and they both went in different directions. Haku bit, swept his tail, and fired multiple blasts from his mouth, destroying a hundred demons. Kairi kicked, slashed with her sword, and even leapt up into the air, delivering multiple kicks to the demons around her, killing 200. Haku and Kairi then formed a team attack, killing off the rest. The dragon nodded, allowing Kairi to get on his back. He took her up to the roof, rain pouring down upon them.

"That's enough, Haku!" a voice roared in anger from the other side of the roof. The lightning illuminated the speaker, and Kairi's eyes narrowed.

"Sephiroth…" she muttered bitterly, wiping sword off with her tattered clothing.

What will happen to Kairi as she faces off against her brother? What about the other Protectors? Will they make it in time? Find out in chapter six!

Review please!


	6. Memory of Death

The sixth chapter of The Demon Within Season Four is now underway! Kairi has encountered her brother, or is it really her brother? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Kairi looked Sephiroth hard in the eyes, and noticed that they were blank, for they had no pupils. A wicked grin spread across his face as he began to explain something that made the rain shiver.

"You do know what happened to your brother years ago, don't you?" he hissed. "He died, and you witnessed his death. Drown in that memory, and let your rage take over." Kairi closed her eyes, her body trembling at the horrifying memory that now consumed her mind.

-**Flashback**-

A gang stood around Kairi, gripping their guns, sneering evilly. Rain poured down upon them, the lightning illuminating their gruesome faces and rotten teeth. Sephiroth leapt down from the building above, holding out his sword towards the leader.

"If it's a life you want," he whispered, Kairi's eyes filling with fear and sorrow. "Then take mine." He turned his head towards her, and smiled. It wasn't evil, like the gang members around them. It was loving. The leader fired a bullet towards Sephiroth's chest, and it plunged into his heart, blood pouring out of the wound.

"NO!" Kairi screamed out, the sorrowful cry echoing along with the thunder. Sephiroth fell to the ground, the gang of thieves walking away, laughing. Kairi knelt by her brother, who was gasping for air.

"There's something that I wanted to tell you, Kairi," he gasped, holding his chest. Kairi's tears fell onto the ground, near her brother's right hand. "I love you. I've loved you ever since you were born. No matter how tough the fight, I'll always be there to help you. Farewell, and stay strong." His eyes rolled up into his head, breathing his last. Kairi sobs became stifled as policemen ran up behind her, taking hold of her gently.

"Take him to the hospital," one ordered the ambulance crew, who picked up his body, and placed him into the vehicle. "I'm sorry about this loss." The police officer gently placed her into the car, and drove off towards their home.

-**End flashback**-

"What you see before you is your brother's body, controlled by me, Yami Marik!" the fake Sephiroth laughed. "The Sephiroths' that were there before were just failed clones that were all part of his darkness. He created him in his likeness, but they failed to do the one thing he commanded them to do: kill you." Yami Marik lunged at Kairi, who held him back with her sword, struggling to keep him off her.

"Kairi!" a voice shouted from behind her. Brian, Yami, and Joey ran up to her, weapons in hand. "Are you alright?" She nodded, and turned back to Sephiroth's body.

"Kill him, guys," she ordered, charging towards Sephiroth, as did Yami and Joey. Brian cocked his shotgun, and a grin spread across his face.

"Bye-bye, fake Sephiroth!" he shouted, firing a slug towards his head. The head blasted off, flying off the roof. The Protectors cheered, and high-fived each other, except Kairi, who walked over to the headless body of what was once her brother. She muttered something under her breath, and turned towards the Protectors.

"Let's go home," she whispered, and they walked off, the body beginning to rise up, a head forming.

What will happen now that the Protectors defeated the controlled corpse of Sephiroth? Find out in chapter seven!

Review please!


	7. Reunions

The seventh chapter of The Demon Within Season Four is now underway! Will the real Sephiroth ever come back? Will the Protectors ever believe Kairi about the memories? What about the cross? Does it bear a purpose? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the Demon Within Saga. Thank you.

"What was with you these past few days, Kairi?" Joey asked as they sat in front of the crackling fire in the game shop. "You've been acting very strange lately." Brian looked over at her, noticing her eyes moving around the room nervously.

"Something been on your mind?" he inquired, placing his hand onto hers. She nodded, closing her eyes deeply. When she opened them, they weren't crimson. They were sapphire, whereas her hair was golden, and not ebony mixed in with crimson. They jumped back in shock. They had never seen her like this.

"You guys know that I often spoke of my brother, right?" she asked, the others nodding in agreement. "My brother…was Sephiroth. You remember that you saw him in the Land of the Spirits, don't you?" They nodded again. "I never told you that he was my brother. I thought you would laugh at me. Still, after that moment, memories came flooding into my mind, from my childhood, after my mother died. Sephiroth, well, his clones, tried to protect me, but one of them gave me this." She threw off the glove off her right hand, revealing the black cross that was embedded into her skin. Around it, it was revealed that most of her skin was burned away. Yami stared at it in both wonder and fear.

"What does it mean?" he asked, Kairi's eyes avoiding his.

"I'm not sure, Atem," she replied, looking down at the hypnotizing cross that now remained with her. "I guess it means that if I surrender to the darkness within, pain will enter my body, and eventually kill me. I remember Sephiroth telling me to believe in the light in my heart, and in my friends. If I do that, the pain will subside." Joey closed his eyes, nodding his head in understanding.

"I get it," he whispered. "If you let yourself get angered, the cross will cause you pain. But when you calm down, the pain will go away." Kairi nodded, looking back into the fire, letting the flames sink into her eyes like crimson ghosts. Suddenly, the game shop door opened, and a figure stepped into the fire's glow. It was a man with silver hair, emerald eyes, and a kind smile upon his face. Brian quickly stood up, spreading out his arms protectively.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" he shouted, the figure lifting his right hand. Kairi's eyes brightened, and she pushed Brian aside, embracing the stranger, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sephiroth," she whispered, burying her face into his black outfit. "How I missed you so much."

"As I have you," he muttered back, letting her go. "I saw your battle with Yami Marik before you revived me. And I thank you for that." He looked down, noticing the cross. "Does it hurt?" She shook her head, picking up the glove off the ground. She slipped it back onto her hand, Sephiroth looking over at the Protectors, Brian's arms still spread outward.

"These are the Protectors of Domino," Kairi explained, smiling. Sephiroth nodded, and shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet people of your stature," he muttered. "Especially you, King Atem. Kairi has told me all about you."

"It's a pleasure, Sephiroth," Yami replied. Kairi looked over at her brother and her friends, and smiled.

The final chapter of season four will be up soon!

Review please!


	8. Wanted: Dead or Alive

The final chapter of The Demon Within Season Four is now underway! Sephiroth has returned. What will happen now that Kairi has her brother back? Read on, and find out. Note: This chapter may be short, forgive me if it is.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Sephiroth stood on the edge of the sleek stage in Domino Stadium. Kairi walked up to him, her sapphire eyes sparkling brightly beneath the lights. The other Protectors stood back in the shadows, rehearsing for the song. Kairi held a cowboy hat in her hand.

"So, what are we doing here?" Sephiroth inquired as his sister placed the cowboy hat onto her golden hair. "I mean, what am I doing here?" She smiled brightly, looking over at the other band members.

"You'll see," she replied with a grin.

-**A few hours later**-

"Greetings, Domino!" Kairi shouted to the roaring audience, sweeping her hand. "Before we begin, I would like to enter a very good friend of mine into the Protectors of Domino. Now, his strength is unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen. And let me tell you, he possesses a very powerful sword that is seven feet long. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, my brother Sephiroth!" Sephiroth looked out into the audience, holding a microphone. The crowd cheered loudly as Kairi asked Sephiroth to kneel before her. Pulling out her sword, she knighted him.

"Sephiroth," she began. "Do you swear loyalty to the city of Domino, hereby protecting it for all your life?"

"I do solemnly swear," he replied, the crowd applauding. He rose to his feet, Kairi turning back to the audience.

"People of Domino," she began. "I give you Sephiroth, Second In Command of the Protectors of Domino!" The crowd cheered again as the other members of the Dueling Death Roses appeared from the shadows. Kairi counted off, and Brian began a small melodic tune.

Kairi:

**_It's all the same._**

_**Only the names change. **_

_**Every day, it seems that we're wasting away.**_

_**Another place where the faces are so cold.**_

_**I'd drive all night just to get back home.**_

_**I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride.**_

_**I'm wanted: dead or alive.**_

_**I'm a cowboy.**_

_**Wanted dead or alive.**_

Brian:

**_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days._**

_**And the people I meet always go their separate ways.**_

_**Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink.**_

_**And times when you're alone, all you do is think.**_

All:

**_I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride._**

_**I'm wanted dead or alive.**_

_**I'm a cowboy.**_

_**Wanted dead or alive.**_

Yami:

**_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back._**

_**I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back.**_

_**I've been everywhere, and I'm standing tall.**_

_**I've seen a million faces, and I've rocked them all.**_

Sephiroth:

**_I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride._**

_**I'm wanted dead or alive.**_

_**I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side.**_

_**I'm wanted dead or alive. **_

_**I'm a cowboy.**_

_**Wanted dead or alive. **_

When the song finished, the audience burst into cheers. Kairi lowered her hat's brim over her eyes, shielding them from the bright lights. She looked over at Sephiroth, and smiled. He glanced over, and smiled slightly.

Was it a good ending?

Review please. The final season will be up soon!


End file.
